Without You
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: "Your mother is in custody, her trial will start in just a few minutes." Who knew that that one sentence could change everything? How was it that after fifteen years they finally found her? Where the hell was she? What would happen now? / NextGen Malfoy Sibling Fic /.


**Without You**

"Your mother is in custody, her trial will start in just a few minutes."

Who knew that that one sentence could change everything? How was it that after fifteen years they finally found her? Where the hell was she? What would happen now?

Harry just looked at both of us for a long time before pulling us into him. It wasn't until then that I realized I was crying.

My mother, Astoria Malfoy, was the cruelest person I've ever known. She put my sisters and I in so much pain for seven years and then disappeared without a trace. My older sister was put in Askaban, for lashing out and killing Muggles, while Naomi and I were sent to the Potters.

Still, by the time I was sent to the Potters it was already too late. Even with all the love they tried to show me, it wasn't enough for me to forget all the horrible moments that I went trough with my mother... it didn't even manage to stop my addiction to self harm. The only one who was close enough to convince me, and make me see reason was Albus. He even saved my life when we were, younger.

_The young boy was completely out of breath, just staring at his reflection in the mirror, and before he really understood what he was doing he punched the mirror and broke It into pieces. Scorpius' knuckles, hand, and wrist were full of blood and glass shards, as the pain started to numb him._

_Though, he never managed to notice his strength slipping away, as he had soon fallen to the floor in a deep swoon._

_Scorpius woke up three hours later, with a worried looking Albus staring back, at him. His face was tear stained and he looked about as good as Scorpius felt._

_"What happened?" Scorpius whispered, slowly sitting up. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry._

_"Careful," Albus said while lightly pushing him back down on the bed, "You punched the mirror, then passed out."_

_"What? How?" Scorpius asked, just noticing his bandaged hand._

_"You woke up from a nightmare and went to the bathroom..."_

* * *

_Smash._

_Albus hurried out of Scorpius' room, as he went to the bathroom across the hall, where the noise had originated, only to end up welcomed by a gory surprise. He almost screamed when he saw the bloody scene; Scorpius was unconscious on the floor, with glass and blood everywhere around him. Thinking quickly he checked the now revealed cabinet, finding various potions. 'Thank god they were labelled,' he thought, while grabbing a blood-replenishing potion, a blood-clotting potion, and a vanishing potion. "Wingardum leviosa," he whispered confidently and Scorpius levitated in the air. Albus brought him to his room and gently laid him on the bed. He noticed Scorpius' advanced Potions book on his bookshelf, and for once thanked Merlin that Scorpius was interested into Potions. He quickly opened the book to the first aid section, and read the information he needed._

_**Blood-replenishing potion: Do not mix with any sleeping potions**, he continued to quickly summarize his way throughout the rest of the details, skipping the ingredients to be used and the process of making such a potion, until he reached another part that caught his interest.** Recommend dosage for unconscious person is one bottle every hour, when consciousness is regained give one more bottle. If blood continues to be lost, seek professional help.** _

_**Blood-clotting potion:** **Recommended to take with blood replenishing potion, do not mix with blood thinning potion. Recommended to take every hour until bleeding stops.**_

_**Vanishing Potion:** **used to clean wounds free of dirt or other harmful substances... Take once and if wound is still unclean, take again after twenty minutes. It's use is recommended to avoid any infections on the drinker, before using a blood-clotting potion.**_

_Carefully he brought the vanishing potion towards Scorpius lips, lightly opening his mouth and pouring it in. He rubbed his throat to help the liquid go down, as he waited until the glass was pushed out of the wounds to give him the other two potions. Once Scorpius had the potions, Albus went to the bathroom and cleaned up the glass. He was moving almost like a robot, doing everything automatically. When he got back to Scorpius, the events hit him and he began to cry._

_"Why didn't you get an adult?" Scorpius asked shuddering at the mere thought._

_"I told you that you could trust me, remember?" Albus answered with a shrug, truthfully, he wanted to go and get an adult, or at least his older brother, but he was Harry Potter's son, after all._

_"Thank you," Scorpius said with a smile turning on his side so Albus could lie down as well. "You have no idea how much this means to me."_

I was right, Al couldn't understand how much this meant to me, not until he knew everything, anyway. I thought, as I was forced to return back to the present with the noise of a hammer.

So basically, because of that sea witch I was forced to be born to a life of nightmares. My heart was now beating faster with excitement, as I couldn't wait to finally see her suffering at Askaban. I couldn't wait for the trial to end, so I could see her getting sent to that prison. A prison that I'm sure would make her pay for what she had done to my sisters and me, as she would be forced to see her beauty and mind slowly go to rot while inside those four walls... with only Dementors as her company. "You will finally pay, mother."

"The trial of the people versus Astoria Malfoy is about to commence, how do the defendant plee?"

"Not guilty, your honor."

It doesn't surprise me that she plees not guilty, why should I be surprised? My mother has been anything but honorable the whole time I've known her. It's hard to see her after all of these years, she's aged a lot in the past fifteen years.

"The people call Bellatrix Malfoy to the stand."

Naomi gasps from beside me and I have to grab her to stop her from standing up and grabbing Bella. Surprisingly Bella looks good, as good as someone who has been in Askaban could look, anyway.

"Please state your full name for the record." Mr. Willsbury, the crowns lawyer stated.

"My name is Bellatrix Daphne Lyra Malfoy, but I go by Bella." Bella said.

"Miss Malfoy, you are currently in Askaban for killing nine Muggles, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you kill those people?"

"A few hours before my mother had raped me, and I couldn't deal with it; so I grabbed my wand and my little sister and went to a cafe down the street... I wasn't planning on killing them, just scaring them but I just... lost it."

"How old were you?"

"I was sixteen."

"How old was your sister?"

"She was ten."

"Was she scared when you started firing the killing curse at those people?"

"No," Bella said looking straight at Naomi with pain filled eyes. "She didn't even blink. She just calmly told me to stop, as I would regret it later... She was right, I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life."

* * *

When the trial is over we finally get to talk to Bella, who was released. Naomi clinged onto her like she used to do to me when she was little and started crying which made me start crying as well, it had been too long.

"I couldn't have made it without you two," Bella said with teary-eyed smile. "Your memories kept me alive."

I smiled and went over to her, hugging her with a tight force. Maybe after all this time, we could finally be happy and together.

* * *

_Thanks to Javvy for betaing for me :)_

_Written for the Quidditch League Round 11. _


End file.
